Anki got over Kirai
by DestinyHyuuga
Summary: Anki thinking about her a Kirai's relationship and the night she left.


I walked through the forest near my house thinking. I had moved here a year ago tomorrow…and memories of this night one year ago refused to leave me alone. There had been a boy…Kirai had held everything I was in his hands. He had helped me gain confidence over the years, been my best friend and boyfriend. And then he destroyed it, destroyed me in only seconds. He had betrayed me, and it didn't effect him in the least.

_Now that it's all said and done,  
I can't believe you were the one  
To build me up and tear me down,  
Like an old abandoned house.  
What you said when you left  
Just left me cold and out of breath.  
I fell too far, was in way too deep.  
Guess I let you get the best of me_.

I can't believe I had been so blind, or at least had forced myself to be that blind. To ignored **everything** that shouted something was wrong. Now that I was away from him, I felt like an idiot when I see I truly believed he cared for me. He simply liked being near beautiful girls. When the girl who topped my beauty walked by, I was history.

_Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you._

My heart still ached from his cold, harsh words that night. The way he ripped everything I had from under me. I had to smile to myself at the memory of punching him hard enough to cause him to fall to his knees….It's the only thing I haven't regretted doing. But now that I had moved, and was settled, I had made a new friend. Shiro was different from the beginning, and I know that he values our friendship. I hurts me that he doesn't know what I am….but I can't force myself to risk the only friendship I have.

_You took a hammer to these walls,  
Dragged the memories down the hall,  
Packed your bags and walked away.  
There was nothing I could say.  
And when you slammed the front door shut,  
A lot of others opened up,  
So did my eyes so I could see  
That you never were the best for me_

Amazingly, Kirai still held a place somewhere inside me. I would never figure out why, but I knew he did. If he hadn't I would have told Kage that night what had happened. Wouldn't have minded the thought of him beating Kirai to a pulp…but I did. Maybe it was the part of me that wanted to keep my honor, to still respect him as a comrade, and friend even with all this.

_Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you._

I just hoped that the jerk would heed my warning, and never show his face near me again! Because this time, I would defiantly break a bone. I thought a moment, maybe a couple depending on my mood and why he came. But I'd decide on that the day it happened, so far he'd been smart. Hadn't heard a word from him since the night I left…though since he didn't have my address it would have been complicated to send something. I thought as a smile came to my lips. I was very glad I hadn't given him the note with all the info about where I was going.

_Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know_

Suddenly a piece of music and the lyrics struck me, not that this was abnormal though. I quickly pulled pencil and paper out and sat down. I scribbled down the words that were there…it quickly became the chorus to the song about the two of us.

Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
Well I'm putting my heart back together,  
'Cause I got over you.  
Well I got over you.  
I got over you.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you.

Anki Hyuuga

Authors notes:

Okay the song is I got over you and belongs to Chris Daughtry. And Shiro and Kage belong to Aya-chan…And for anyone who didn't figure it out this was written in Anki's POV. Thanks for reading tell me what you think. R&R


End file.
